


Semi-Annual Cuddle Event for Omegas

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: k-pop based fics [9]
Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), GOT7, Infinite (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, VIXX, Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A reason to write cuddly omegas, Cute, Fluffy, Idol omegas, M/M, Multi, Omega snuggle party, Omegas, Seniors and junior idols interactions, Taemin is a good sunbae, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: Twice a year, idols who were omegas were invited to an event to destress and take care of their cuddly needs.





	1. Cute Junior Omegas, and Helpful Senior Omegas

_Omegas from different packs often needed time away from their packs to attend to their needs. It was a way of self-care that betas and alphas weren't privy too. Usually this want a big deal, but when you have a group of omegas who are also idols, things can get out of hand pretty quickly. The only good thing about being an idol and an omega were the few days of luxury they received._

There was a hierarchy to the exclusive club of omegas who were in the public eye. The older you are, the more spoiled you were. It's how Taemin found himself in the lap of Jonghyun who was sitting on a plushy love seat watching all of the members enter the club. Jonghyun had his arms draped over his waist, his arms tensing whenever a waiter approached them. They were sitting on a higher platform, secluded from most of their juniors to limit interactions between them. 

Taemin watched with sleepy eyes as he saw the younger groups interact with each other, giggling and cuddling shamelessly. He could see Jimin cozying up with some rookie omegas. He watched as the kids from Seventeen clustered around the boys from Monsta X. The new kids were threatening the clubs hierarchy rule, and Taemin felt a spark of pride over tradition being blatantly ignored. 

“Baby, you wanna join them?” Kibum says, his voice low as he nibbles gently on his ear lobe. 

Taemin feels a shiver of desire pass through him at the gentle ministrations, “Why are we split up anyways?” 

Kibum shakes his head, “Just tradition. Go join them, or invite someone up.” 

Jonghyun reluctantly pulls his arms away from his waist. Taemin turns and places a kiss to his cheek, “I'll be right back.” 

“Bring us someone sweet,” Kibum says devilishly. 

Jonghyun chuckles, “Behave.” 

Taemin stands, walking over to the railing and leaning on it, his forearms protected by the gold silk shirt he was wearing. A gift from his alpha, knowing during these times his skin was incredibly sensitive to certain fabrics. Kibum has encouraged him to keep the top buttons unbuttoned, and showed off a lot more skin he would usually be uncomfortable with if it was any other time. 

His eyes roamed over his juniors on the first level. Some were already in a pile nesting, and others were sitting talking and laughing. 

He missed the simplicity of being a rookie. 

The door opened, allowing one individual through. Taemin could smell the anxiety and nerves coming off of the newcomer in waves. The boy had an angelic face, a surprisingly delicate body, and a graceful aura. 

He watched as Jimin happily approached him and greeted him. The newcomer, who had to be a rookie, greeted Jimin politely and smelled less anxious. Jimin has that effect on people. 

Taemin had decided. He walked down the stairs, ignoring the stares he never failed to draw. He approached Jimin who was with the newcomer.

Jimin lit up, “Hi hyung!” 

Taemin smiled, bending down to kiss his cheek, “Hi Jiminnie.” 

“Hyung, this is Jinwoo hyung. He debuted with WINNER, the group from YG. He's actually your hyung as well, as he's born in ‘91,” Jimin introduces.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, sunbae,” Jinwoo smiles, bowing politely. 

“I've heard your title tracks, you guys are very good, hyung,” Taemin says. “Did you have a group you were planning on joining?” 

“Oh, not really...I was invited last minute.” Jinwoo admits shyly. 

“Join me with my hyungs,” Taemin offers. 

“Oh you'll love Jonghyun hyung and Kibum hyung,” Jimin says, encouraging their junior.

“It would be an honor,” Jinwoo says shyly.

Jimin beams, leaning into press a gentle kiss to Jinwoos cheek and happily bouncing back to his group. 

Taemin smiles and reaches for his elders hand, “Follow me.” 

Jinwoo takes his hand. Taemin isn't surprised to feel a delicate hand with lean and long fingers. His skin was impossibly soft. Being this close made it easier for Taemin to smell the sweet honey scent coming off of the nervous omega.

They walk up the stairs together, Taemin laughing at the wolf whistles coming from some of the more brave juniors.

Jonghyun has Kibum in his lap, watching them carefully as they approach them. 

“Hyung, this is Jinwoo hyung. He's the same age as Kibum hyung, and is new to the scene,” Taemin shares.

“You are cute,” Kibum mumbles, “and pretty. Should I feel threatened, Taeminnie?” 

“No hyung,” Taemin rolls his eyes. 

“Hello sunbaes,” Jinwoo politely greets, bowing to them. 

“Hello,” the two older ones greet.

“You're not bonded,” Jonghyun says.

Jinwoo blushes, “Ah, hyung, no, my members don't want to bond with each other.” 

“You're the same age as me and you're without a pack? Aigoo, no wonder you're here, poor baby,” Kibum says, sympathetic. 

“It's okay, I manage… But I miss skinship,” Jinwoo admits. 

“Well, Taemin obviously picked the right person as we are skinship monsters,” Jonghyun smiles. 

Taemin sits beside his members, and guides Jinwoo onto his lap. “The three of us prefer skin to skin contact, but if you're not comfortable with that, that's totally understandable.” 

“Maybe later?” Jinwoo suggests.

“Of course,” Kibum says.

“What goes on here?” Jinwoo asks curiously. 

Jonghyun chuckles, “Sin.” 

Taemin laughs, “Hyung is joking. A lot of cuddling between different packs. Plenty of skinship, a surprising amount of nudity, and splurging on anything sweet.” 

“All in the lap of luxury,” Kibum adds.

“Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Jongin just entered,” Jonghyun mumbles.

Taemin looks up to see his best friend enter. He's wearing a loose silk shirt as well, skinny jeans, and nice shoes. He watches Jimin happily greet him as Taehyung greets Baekhyun and Jongdae.

“Jongdae and Baekhyun are really possessive of Jongin,” Kibum warns. “They've lost three people from their pack, so they're really sensitive.”

“That's why my pack isn't bonding… We were going to, but we lost a member because of his mental health, so our leader refused to bond with those remaining,” Jinwoo shares. 

A wave of sadness changes the sweet honey into a bitter smelling scent. 

Taemin responds by tightening his grip around him, Kibum leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek, “Aish, baby, I'm sorry.” 

“'s’okay, he's really hurt and that's why he banned us from bonding, but you don't exactly chose who you love,” Jinwoo says.

Jonghyun sighs, “He'll smell you smelling of other omegas and he'll change his mind, especially if there is love still in the mix.” 

“How so?” Jinwoo asks, confused and intrigued.

“He won't be able to smell you, and any true alpha wants their claim and for their omegas to smell like them. It'll drive him nuts that he can't smell that sweet honey scent of yours,” Jonghyun explains.

“Our alpha Jinki hyung gets super cuddly when we return. He has to scent mark us and gets extra clingy. It's instinctual for alphas to want to smell their scent on their omegas,” Taemin explains.

“He said I smell too sweet, I doubt it'll make him react like that,” Jinwoo shares, a little insecurity wrapped up in his words.

“He's lying,” Kibum smirks, “he's saying that to make it easier to not bond with you. Baby, you smell _amazing_.” 

“Irresistible,” Jonghyun promises.

“Ditto, hyung,” Taemin murmurs. 

“That Park Jimin sure is a little minx,” Baekhyun says loudly. 

The four of them laugh.

“Why is that, hyung?” Taemin asks, indulging his hyung.

“He smells delicious, and he's so cute and has the sweetest temperament,” Baekhyun coos.

“Ask him to join you,” Jonghyun says.

“I might join him. He's got some adorable baby omegas down there with him,” Baekhyun muses. 

“Who do we have here?” Jongdae asks.

“This is Jinwoo hyung, he's your guys elder, but junior. He's from WINNER, the group from YG,” Taemin introduces. 

“He's cute,” Baekhyun says suspiciously, “is that honey I smell?” 

“Yes, sunbaenim,” Jinwoo answers shyly. 

“Oh god, you're cute too,” Baekhyun whines. 

“He's mine, hyung,” Taemin protests.

Jongdae laughs, “You heard him. Now go find Jiminnie.” 

Jongin rolls his eyes, and forces himself in between Jonghyun and Taemin, leaning into Taemins chest. 

“Hello hyungs,” Jongin says cutely.

“Hi baby,” Kibum greets, leaning forward to press a kiss to the youngests temple. 

“I'll leave Jongin in your care then. I'm getting some snacks,” Jongdae says. 

Jonghyun gently brushes his fingers through Jongins hair, “How are you sweetheart?” 

“Better, missed you guys,” the maknae of the group sighs. 

“You're really cute,” Jinwoo says.

Jongin blushes, “Thanks hyung.” 

_In safe, communal spaces, omegas will share in skinship despite being in different packs. This is good as it offers different sensations and smells and makes the omega crave the bond they have with their pack. It also offers a safe environment for omegas to attend to their skinship needs without the pressures of sex or anything heavily intimate. Omegas are allowed to indulge and splurge on sweets and anything their bodies crave._

“Baekhyun managed to claim Jimin,” Jonghyun says, sounding rather amused.

“Don't blame him. The kid is cute,” Kibum says.

“Think I prefer spending my time with that cute blonde next to Taehyung,” Jonghyun shares.

Taemin looks down and smirks, “That's Jeonghan. You obviously have a type, hyung.” 

“Meaning?” Jonghyun asks.

“Look at him, high cheek bones, delicate features, also sassy and sarcastic, remind you of anyone?” Taemin smirks.

“He has good taste,” Kibum says, pressing a kiss to Jonghyuns cheek, “Want me to bring him up?”

“Only if you want too,” Jonghyun murmurs.

Kibum stands and gracefully makes his way to the first level and reaches the group. 

Taemin can see Jeonghan blush as he looks up at Jonghyun. 

“He's shy,” Jinwoo says softly. 

“He's adorable,” Jonghyun mumbles.

Kibum has a hand tightly wrapped around the younger omegas hand. The two approach them, Jeonghan ducking his head in a shy bow, “Sunbaenims,” he greets.

“Call us hyung,” Jonghyun says.

“Sit with Jonghyun hyung, sweetheart,” Kibum says, gently pushing him toward the eldest among them.

Jonghyun easily reaches out for Jeonghan, guiding him onto his lap and wrapping his arms around the lean waist. 

The thing about Jonghyun is he is muscular and strong, but equally soft and cuddly. Taemin can't help but be amused as he watches Jeonghan melt into the cuddly embrace. 

Kibum pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks, before announcing, “I think I'm going to join Baekhyun. He was right. There are plenty of lonely baby omegas down there that need to lighten up.” 

“Have fun hyung,” Taemin says.

“Behave,” Jonghyun orders.

“I like that this is the one event where seniors are expected to take care of their juniors,” Jongin mumbles.

“You just like being spoiled and coddled,” Taemin says. 

“I do, which is why I don't want to get older,” Jongin whines.

“You don't want to take care of some nervous, adorable baby omega?” Jonghyun asks.

“No, I wanna have my hyungs all to myself,” Jongin pouts.

“Don't worry, Taemin was like that at first, and now he gets anxious not being near the newer rookies,” Jonghyun shares. 

“Do you wanna sit with your hyung?” Jinwoo asks.

Jongin instantly smiles, “It's okay, hyung. I like being here.” 

“Okay,” Jinwoo smiles, resting back into Taemins chest comfortably.

“He has seven hyungs who all dote on him and spoil him rotten. He doesn't like sharing. It's a really good thing his alphas aren't here,” Taemin shares.  
“You're just jealous because you only have four pack members,” Jongin whines.

“Not jealous at all. I get all of the attention and I don't have to share it,” Taemin says easily.

“It's true, Jonginnie,” Jonghyun agrees.

Taemin looks over at his pack member who is combing his fingers through Jeonghans soft blonde locks. The boy looks as though he fell asleep. 

Jongin is pouting, “Well I'm the baby omega, so I'm always spoiled.” 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Taemin teases.

Jinwoo chuckles, “For having such a manly presence, you really do abide by a lot of stereotypes, sunbae.” 

“Our Jongin is the poster boy for how an omega should be,” Jonghyun says.

“Nothing wrong with it,” Jongin mumbles, “I love being an omega.” 

Taemin chuckles, “Jongin used to cry thinking he would present as an alpha because his body produced muscle so easily. I had to remind him of Jonghyun hyung.” 

“Don't most people want to be alphas?” Jinwoo asks self-consciously.

“Maybe, but not me. I grew up seeing how healthy packs treated their omega pack members, and I wanted that. We hold a lot of power, hyung. Most don't realize that,” Jongin shares.

“These omega nesting sessions are extremely healthy for pack bonds, as it reminds the alpha to take care of their omegas, which is why if your alpha really does love you, he'll have a hell of a time ignoring his feelings when you return to him,” Taemin says. 

“My alpha is stubborn and strong-willed,” Jinwoo mumbles unhappily.

“Sounds like he needs a good lay,” Jonghyun huffs out.

“What my hyung means is that he might just be a bit mixed up with his conflicting feelings and think he's doing the right thing, when really after you guys bond and get intimate he'll realize how dumb and selfish he was being,” Taemin explains.

“Maybe you should make it known that you're still willing to be his omega,” Jongin mumbles.

“How so?” Jinwoo asks, looking adorably confused.

“Like that, see that cute expression? That's natural aegyo. You're cute without even intending to be. With cute comes innocence. I'd change that. Be a little bit risque, a little bit bossy, are you the oldest?” Jongin asks.

“Yes, I'm the oldest,” Jinwoo confirms.

“Use that to your advantage. If you're not pack then you don't have to submit to his alpha authority,” Jongin chuckles. 

“That might make him upset,” Jinwoo says worriedly.

“That's the point. If he doesn't love you, why is he getting all hot and bothered over it?” Jongin asks. 

“He's right,” Taemin says, “your pack is lucky to have you. Your scent and your features are really top notch. Any pack would be lucky to have you. It's a good thing Jinki hyung isn't here. He loves cute omegas,” Taemin sighs, exasperated.

“We're not cute enough for him anymore,” Jonghyun says sadly.

Taemin rolls his eyes, “Not true, out of the three of us, you're the cutest.” 

“I'm just old,” Jonghyun complains sadly.

“Age has never mattered to hyung,” Taemin says softly. 

“It did with you. You had to be of age before you were allowed in the pack,” Jonghyun says.

“That's different. Hyung has always loved you. You were the first in his pack, and you have a special bond with hyung,” Taemin chastises gently.

“Is Kibum hyung shirtless?” Jongin interrupts.

Taemin and Jonghyun both look to where their pack member is on the first level with some other younger idols, all shirtless. 

“What is it with Kibummie and nudity,” Jonghyun sighs. 

“He's tipsy,” Taemin answers.

“He's going to be embarrassed,” Jongin says.

“What's there to be embarrassed about? He's gorgeous,” Jonghyun says.

“You know he's all for being appropriate,” Taemin says.

“These are the few days he doesn't have to be. He should have fun,” Jonghyun murmurs.

Jongin sits up, “I want my hyungs.” 

Taemin rolls his eyes, “Go join them.” 

“Think I will,” Jongin says, standing up and making his way to Baekhyun and Jimin, who eagerly made room for him. 

“He's asleep, hyung,” Taemin says, pointing to Jeonghan.

“I have a comforting aura,” Jonghyun says.

“He's also an overworked idol with little control of how much sleep he can get,” Taemin says.

“No, hyung is comfortable,” Jeonghan mumbles sleepily.

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart,” Jonghyun murmurs.

Jinwoo smiles at the interaction. “I feel like I need to go and takes care of someone if that's the reaction you get.”

“Do you wanna ask someone to join us?” Taemin asks.

“I only really know Jimin,” Jinwoo says shyly. 

“Then this is an excellent time to meet new people. Come on,” Taemin pushes Jinwoo up. “We'll be back, hyung.” 

“Have fun,” Jonghyun teases.

Taemin has Jinwoos hand in his own as they look around the first level. Jinwoo inhales sharply, “Who is that?” 

Taemin looks to where Jinwoo quickly pointed too. He can't help his smile. “That's Hakyeon hyung. He's a little bit younger than Jonghyun hyung. Do you want me to introduce you?” 

“Please,” Jinwoo says shyly. 

Taemin heads over to the admittedly stunning man. Hakyeon notices him and smiles, “Hi baby,” he greets, leaning in for a kiss on the cheek. 

Taemin grins back. “Hyung, this is Jinwoo. He's part of WINNER, a group at YG. He wanted me to introduce you two.” 

Hakyeon smiles, “Hi baby, it's nice to meet you. Is this your first time here?” 

“Yes hyung, it's my first time coming,” Jinwoo says shyly. 

“Goodness, you're cute,” Hakyeon says.

“And cuddly,” Taemin adds.

“Oh, is he now? A lethal combination.” Hakyeon smiles.

“I actually think hyung wanted to spend time with you if you're not taken already,” Taemin says.

“I'm free as can be,” Hakyeon smiles, “have anywhere special?” 

“We were upstairs with Jonghyun hyung,” Taemin says. 

“Let's go,” Hakyeon says, taking Jinwoos hand in his own, “you smell so sweet.” He comments. Taemin watched the two make their way back to Jonghyun and Jeonghan. 

Omegas taking care of their own really was a sight to behold. An understanding that nobody else could relate to bonded all of them almost instantly. Not having to abide by society's strict expectation of them and revealed the true colors of the individuals in front of him. Some were painfully shy and only comfortable after a couple of hours into the event. Some were loud and charismatic, using their energy to encourage others. Some were nurturing and focused on taking care of those who wanted to be taken care of. 

_If the omega is willing, idols who have been rejected, neglected, or fearful of large groups will be housed in private rooms and can be visited at the discretion of the party residing in the room._

Taemin headed in the opposite direction, making his way through a hidden hallway. He looked at the name and group on the door before coming across one that surprised him. He tentatively knocked before hearing a gentle, “Come in.” 

Taemin entered the darkened room. He was surprised to see his junior Mark from GOT7 sadly buried underneath a mountain of soft blankets and plushies. 

“Hey, what are you doing in here?” Taemin asks, concerned. 

“Too many people,” Mark mumbles.

“Feeling a little overwhelmed?” Taemin asks sincerely.

“Yeah, hyung,” Mark mumbles. 

“Can I join you?” Taemin asks the obviously miserable omega.

“Sure,” Mark answers.

Taemin climbs onto the fluffy bed, skipping underneath the covers and curling around Marks body. Mark smelled off. His usual scent of fresh mint seemed soured. “Baby, are you sick?” Taemin asks gently.

“No, Jackson has been gone for a while, and my omega wants him,” Mark says mournfully.

“That's tough, kiddo,” Taemin easily empathizes.

“I feel bad that Yugyeom is all by himself, but I can't handle people right now,” Mark says sadly. 

“At least one of us has used this room because of that very reason. It's nothing to feel shame over,” Taemin promises.

Mark rolls over to bury his nose in Taemins neck. Taemin presses a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “If you want me to leave, you just need to say so,” Taemin murmurs softly. 

“You can stay. Your presence is calming,” Mark compliments.

The two fall asleep wrapped in their bubble of warmth. 

Taemin wakes when he feels a buddy press against his back. 

“Go back to sleep baby,” Jonghyun whispers.

Taemin leans into his hyungs chest and falls back asleep.

The next time Taemin wakes is to muffled sniffling and concerned whispers. “Tell your hyung what's wrong,” Jonghyun asks.

“I'm pregnant,” Mark says tearfully. Taemin realized then he doesn't have the omega in his arms anymore. He listens, surprised by the development.

“I thought your smelled different,” Jonghyun sighs. “What is the company having you do?”

 

“Up to me,” Mark answers, “I wanna keep her.” 

“Her?” Jonghyun says, a pleased tone to his voice.

“Yeah, hyung. I'm having a baby girl,” Mark says.

“That's wonderful baby,” Jonghyun congratulates.

“I'm going to be an uncle,” Taemin coos, rolling over to job the cuddle pile beside him. 

Mark chuckles wetly, “I killed my career.” 

“No you didn't. You have six other members and packmates who love you and wouldn't let that happen.” Jonghyun says firmly.

“I'm going to get fat and ugly,” Mark whines.

Taemin laughs, “You know nothing about alphas. There is nothing more attractive to an alpha than an omega with child. Omegas glow and our pheromones become stronger, which makes it easier to bend our alphas will to get what we want.” 

“It's true. You'll be spoiled,” Jonghyun agrees.

“There are worse things than being pregnant for a pack,” Taemin hums happily. “I'm happy for you.” 

“We both are,” Jonghyun adds. 

When the two older omegas left Mark with Taehyung, did they regroup with the younger omegas on the lower level. Kibum had Jaehwan sitting in his lap. Sungjong and Myungsoo waved to them. Sungjong approached Taemin shyly. “Hello hyung.”

Taemin chuckled at his fellow maknae. “Hi Sungjongie.”

“Do you wanna sit with me and Myungsoo hyung?” Sungjong asks.

“Sure baby,” Taemin answers, moving to sit on the comfortable couch. Sungjong sat on Taemins right thigh while Myungsoo took residence inn his left thigh. “My babies,” Taemin says teasingly. 

“I'm older than you,” Myungsoo protests.

“I'm your sunbae though,” Taemin says.

The three giggle, Taemin extremely content with the two sweet maknaes of Infinite. 

Jeonghan had claimed Jonghyun again, much to the dismay of the other rookies. It was always a treat to cuddle Jonghyun, snuggle extraordinaire. 

Taemin couldn't help the bubble of happiness he felt being surrounded by such warm and kind idols who were welcoming and so willing to cuddle. Events like these were progressively becoming more welcoming, and Taemin was happy for it.


	2. UPDATE//NEED READERS HELP

Hey everyone! This is just an update as I need your guys help! I originally intended to have all 5 members of SHINee play a big role in this fic, but since the tragic passing of Jonghyun, I want to put the decision in your hands. If you have a minute, please take this survey! It's anonymous and it would really help me figure out what to do from here. 

[Survey link!](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/5BF7L3P)

Any help would be greatly appreciated, thank you!

I will close the survey on Saturday, January 27, 2018 and delete this chapter!


	3. Jinwoo's Pack Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The misunderstandings between Jinwoo and his pack are resolved...for the better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with an update! So the survey was a huge success, and I thank each and every single one of your for participating. I'm so incredibly thankful for your feed-back. Now, I know there are some of you uncomfortable with me continuing on with my original intention of using all the SHINee members equally in this series, and it's perfectly okay for you to unsubscribe, delete your bookmark, and to stop reading. Please take care of yourself first. However, this was a huge majority wanting me to continue using Jonghyun as I originally planned. I promise to do my best to respect the character and personality of Jonghyun going forward. I do believe keeping him in will also help preserve the person I believe him to be. A gentle, sensitive, funny, protective, and loving human being with a pure and kind heart. I will do my best to convey that in this series and ALL my fics that involve him.  
> Here were the final results: [Survey results!](https://imgur.com/Ieq4Bg2)

Jinwoo was hesitant returning to the dorm. He wasn’t sure what kind of mood his members would be in, and how they would react to the obvious smell of his peers that he snuggled with. Jinwoo felt far more relaxed though, the itch for skinship had finally given way after being touch-starved for so many years. He couldn’t fully blame his group members, but it was quite hard trying to find a pack when you were an idol and had crazy schedules every day of the week. He craved being in a pack. He craved the intimacy a packbond brought, and he knew as he got older, he would be far less appealing to potential packmates. He knew he was running out of time. 

The dorm was dark, the curtains covering the windows to hopefully keep the warmth in. Jinwoo couldn’t hear anything as he slipped his shoes off and dropped his duffel bag on the couch as he made his way into the kitchen to make himself some tea. He warmed the water in the kettle, and pulled out some green tea leaves to steep once the water was finished. 

“Hyung?” 

Jinwoo turned to look at Seungyoon standing in the doorways, looking sleepily confused. “Hi Seungyoon.” 

“What...what exactly am I smelling?” Seungyoon asks, nose crinkled. 

Jinwoo sighs, turning to his mug, “I went to the the thing Jimin-ssi invited me too. A bunch of omega idols hang out, so I probably smell like them.” 

“No, no, not that,” Seungyoon murmurs, confused. 

Jinwoo turns to look at his maknae, confused by his dongsaeng’s troubled expression. 

“Oh my god,” the leader-maknae says softly, “hyung...you’re...happy. That’s what I’m smelling. I’ve never smelled your happiness before.” 

Jinwoo stares at his group member before turning to the whistling kettle. He quickly shut of the heat and poured the water into the mug before turning to face Seungyoon. “I’m not sure what you want me to say.” 

“Hyung, have you been miserable the entire time you’ve been in Winner?” Seungyoon asks softly. 

Jinwoo sighs, “I’m not miserable being in a group with you, I’m miserable not being part of a pack. I’m getting old, and becoming less desirable, and I’m incredibly touch-starved. I am desperate for a packbond. It’s really depressing being at that event and being the only unbonded omega and I’m one of the older members there. It was really disheartening to see.” 

“Wait, wait, that doesn’t make sense,” Seungyoon says, looking confused, and slightly upset, “PD-nim said you didn’t want to bond with the group and to not bother you about bonding. We thought we were respecting your decision to not bond after Taehyun left.” 

Jinwoo gapes. That’s all he can do. He never, ever once said he didn’t want to bond. He did however, never tell them that he did after they all agreed they wouldn’t. “Oh...oh my god. I-I never said that. I never said that, ever. I’ve always wanted to bond, with or without Taehyun.” Jinwoo stutters out. 

“You’re serious, hyung?” Seungyoon mumbles out, looking strangely relieved and also exhausted. “The other guys and I...have been trying to hide our feelings all these years thinking we were respecting your boundaries.” 

“I think I would have smelled that,” Jinwoo frowned. 

“Scent blockers,” Seungyoon whines, moving to sit at the table and rubbing his temple. 

“You’ve been….using scent blockers for two years now? That is not safe! What were you thinking?” Jinwoo chastises. 

“We couldn’t control ourselves. We were young, we didn’t have Taehyun around, it was the only way to control ourselves and keep you comfortable. We know how sensitive you are to scents,” Seungyoon defends. 

Jinwoo was feeling...overwhelmed. He couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the information he was hearing, the sudden revelation of what his group members had put themselves through because someone gave them incorrect information. Wrong, horrible information that put them through so much grief and stress, and hurt. So many misunderstandings and lack of communication they had suffered through unnecessarily. 

“When was the last time you took your scent blockers?” Jinwoo asks. 

“The day you left hyung,” Seungyoon answers. 

“How long do they last?” Jinwoo asks. 

“Three days, so I’ll be taking my next dose tomorrow,” Seungyoon says. 

“Don’t,” Jinwoo says, “All three of you need to stop. Mainly for your guys own health. What you’ve been doing, although...endearing and self-sacrificing, is not healthy for you guys.”

“What’s not healthy?” Minho asks, sleepily rubbing his eyes. “Hi hyung, you’re back so soon?” 

Jinwoo smiles softly at the boy, “Yeah, I’m back. Seungyoon was telling me there’s been about some misinformation being spread.” 

“About what?” Minho asks, confused. 

“That I didn’t want to bond with you guys,” Jinwoo answers. 

“Yeah, PD-nim said so himself. We didn’t want to push you away anymore than he told us we were,” Minho says. 

“Aigoo,” Jinwoo says softly, “Sweetheart, have you been taking scent blockers too? Have you had any heats since Taehyun left?” 

Minho blushes, shyly looking down, “Ah, no. I’m blocking my scent and suppressing my heats.” 

Jinwoo felt his heart swell, while also feeling unnaturally angry at what someone in management had said and inadvertently done to his boys. 

“Whoa, what am I smelling right now?” Seunghoon asks. 

“Jinwoo hyung,” Seungyoon answers. 

“Hyung is back, and he’s a mixture of being happy, angry, relieved, and sad,” Minho answers. 

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Seunghoon asks. 

“We’ve all agreed that you’re all going to stop taking scent blockers, heat blockers, and rut blockers. We’ve also clarified the fact that I’ve never once said I didn’t want to bond with you guys. I’ve _always_ wanted to bond with you guys,” Jinwoo says. “Do you all understand what I’m saying?” 

“Hyung, do you still want to bond with us?” Seungyoon asks, a bit shyly and cautiously. 

“Of course I do, jesus, that’s all I’ve wanted. We just need to get you boys healthy and on a normal cycle again. So, I’m going to make an appointment with our doctor, we’re getting a physical done, we’re going to make sure you guys are healthy and there’s not been any complications because of the overuse of your blockers,” Jinwoo said. 

“Thank you hyung,” Minho mumbles cutely. 

Jinwoo looks up at his dongsaeng’s, the boys he’s been with and loved for as long as he could remember, and his heart aches at the sacrifices they’ve put themselves through to make him more comfortable. His sacrificial, sweet, thoughtful boys. It’s no wonder his omega had chosen them as his pack. 

“Let’s get you boys healthy, okay?” Jinwoo says, smiling gently at them.

**Six Months Later**

“No, don’t leave, you can’t leave us, three days is way too long for you to be gone. Both of you leaving is not fair,” Seungyoon pouts.

“Hey, you big baby,” Jinwoo chastises, “You’re going to have fun with the other alphas, and you’ll still be with Hoony.” 

“I don’t wanna go. I wanna go with you,” Seungyoon pouts. 

Jinwoo can’t help but smile at his alpha’s poutiness to both of his omegas leaving for the weekend. The maknae was currently laying on his bed, laying on side as he watched Jinwoo packed a small duffel bag of all the things he would need for the short trip. The pouty lips were definitely having an effect on Jinwoo’s resolve. Since his detox from the medication and regaining his alpha scent and normal rut cycle, it was quite obvious that the maknae wasn’t happy being away from his omegas after being pretty newly bonded. 

“I know you want to, but you’re going to be a good alpha and let his omega go and do this one thing by himself, right?” Jinwoo asks, his voice said softly, leaning on the bed and staring at the maknae face-to-face. 

Seungyoon’s eyes dilate, “Yes, hyung. Of course you can go. I’m just going to miss you so much.” 

Jinwoo smiles, leaning in for a gentle kiss. “I’ll miss you too, how could I not? But having some space away from one another is going to be really good for us, I promise.” 

“Minho hyung will miss me too, right?” Seungyoon asks. 

“Hey, of course I will,” Minho says, entering the room. 

Seungyoon was letting off some pretty distressed and upset pheromones, so it wasn’t a big surprise that Minho was seeking their alpha leader out to comfort him. 

Seungyoon rolls over and let’s Minho lay on top of him and cuddle. Jinwoo sits back up and gets off the bed, watching the two maknaes cuddle and scent one another. It was pretty adorable watching the two youngest being cute and cuddly, and Jinwoo couldn’t help his adoration toward his pack members. 

“You have to wear the rings. Everyone needs to know that you’ve bonded. I don’t want you to be courted,” Seungyoon says, a bit possessive. 

“Of course, we wouldn’t think about taking them off. You’ve nothing to worry about,” Jinwoo teases. 

“Wow, someone smells horrible,”Seunghoon says. 

Jinwoo grins at the alpha, “The baby alpha is having a bit of a meltdown at Minho and I leaving.” 

Seunghoon laughs, giving Jinwoo a back hug as they watch the maknaes cuddle. 

“What, you don’t think you’ll have fun with me, Seungyoon?” Seunghoon asks, faking a pout. 

Seungyoon sits up, Minho straddling his thighs as he continues to hug him and scent him. “Of course we’ll have fun! I don’t want any of my members to be away from me for so long.” 

“Such a good alpha,” Seunghoon says, laughing. 

They all laugh at the maknae alpha’s pout, but Minho leans in and kisses it away. 

“Come on, we’re all going to have fun, we’ll be with friends, and then when we see each other again, we’ll be happy to see each other and I promise we’ll cuddle the second we’re back together,” Jinwoo promises. 

Seungyoon sighs, “Fine, I guess that’s a good plan.” 

“It’s only three days, more like two and a half if you think about it,” Jinwoo says, “now come give me a kiss, Minho and I need to head out.” 

The interaction the last time Jinwoo left for this event was much quieter, and far more distant. This time around, he couldn’t believe how much the dynamics changed and he couldn’t be more happy than he was at this moment. Saying goodbye was hard, it always would be, but at least this time he’d have someone to come home too who would actually be happy to see him. 

Jinwoo couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys! (Also, I decided not to delete chapter two as I got so many lovely comments, and I really don't want to delete them!) 
> 
> Also, a new thing that's happened!!!! I made a tumblr for anyone who wants to chat with me! I hope to hear from you guys soon! Please reach out if you want to talk, discuss my fics, or ask for recs! I can't _promise_ that I'll do all of the recs, but I'll try!!  
> [Tumblr!](https://kpopthoughtbubble.tumblr.com/)


	4. Jimin and Taehyung arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their annual visit turns into a weekend trip to Jeju Island!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back, back, back again! A small update, there will be a few installments for this weekend trip! Let me know which pairings you want to see!

When Jimin had landed on Jeju Island with Taehyung by his side. It was a mess of screaming fans and crowded pathways to walk, surrounded by security guards and their manager. Jimin smiled and waved with his free hand, his other hand holding Taehyung’s. Once they were loaded up in the tinted SUV, both boys relaxed. Jimin pulled his phone out of his pocket, “I'm calling Jooni hyung.” 

He put the phone on speaker and waited for their leader to answer. 

“Hi baby,” Namjoon answers warmly.

“Hi hyung, you're on speaker phone with Tae and I,” Jimin answers. 

“Hi angel. Was the fight okay? Everything okay?” Namjoon asks.

“Got here safely, and the fans were really respectful,” Jimin said.

“I miss you already, hyung,” Taehyung says. 

Namjoon chuckles, “Miss you too, angel. I'll see you both in a few days. You both have fun and relax. Enjoy your time away, okay?” 

“Is anyone with you?” Jimin asks, hoping to talk to more of his pack before he'd have radio silence with them for the next two days.

“Just Yoongi hyung. You want me to put it on speaker phone?” Namjoon asks knowingly. 

“Please,” Jimin asks. 

“Okay, baby, you're on speaker,” Namjoon says.

Jimin smiles, “Hi Yoongi hyung.” 

“Hi, you kids almost there?” Yoongi asks, voice raspy and fond.

“Yeah hyung, were about twenty minutes away. Tae has some separation anxiety. He misses everyone,” Jimin informs. 

“You'll see us in a few days, baby,” Yoongi comforts gently, “and you'll be so distracted with your friends the time will go by super quickly.” 

“Promise?” Taehyung asks.

“I promise, kiddo,” Yoongi says.

“Promise you'll miss me?” Taehyung says.

Yoongi chuckles softly, “You don't know your hyungs very well do you, baby? The minute you left we all missed you. Both of you. Jungkook started pouting on the couch, and Hobi had to cuddle him for at least an hour before he'd play with him. Joon and I are locking ourselves up in the studio so we can distract ourselves and make the time go by faster. Hyung is probably in the kitchen stress cooking. Of course we miss you, baby.” 

Jimin smiles at Taehyung's grin and flushed cheeks. “There's a smile,” Jimin teases.

“Take care of him, Jiminnie. Hyung loves you both, and have fun. We'll see you both soon, ok?” Yoongi says. 

After echoing their good-byes, Namjoon started speaking. “TaeTae, hyung loves you and will be waiting for your cuddles when you come back home. Have fun with Minnie and your friends,” Namjoon says gently.

“Love you too hyung,” Taehyung says warmly.

Jimin put the phone to his ear after turning off speaker phone, “We're here, hyung. We'll call when we land on Sunday, okay?” 

“Alright, you two have fun. I love you so much, baby.” Namjoon says sweetly.

“Love you too. Tell everyone we love them,” Jimin says. 

Once they hung up, they gave their phones to their manager and got out of the car. They grabbed their bags before entering the luxurious oceanside mansion. Jimin took Tae’s hand in his own before going to enter the house. The house was loud with activity and conversation, and Jimin couldn't wait to catch up with everyone. 

A staff member greeted them, handing them room keys and taking their bags. Jimin and Taehyung bowed before finding everyone sporadically in the living room and out on the backyard deck. 

Hakyeon stood up, “Hi babies,” he smiled, gathering them both up into a hug and kissing their foreheads. 

“Hi hyung. Taes feeling a bit of anxiety right now,” Jimin said, watching his packmate snuggle into Hakyeon’s side.

Hakyeon was such a warm person, and always willing to cuddle. Hakyeon looked down at Tae softly, “That's okay. Hyung is here. Do you wanna sit and cuddle?” 

Tae nodded his head. Hakyeon winked at Jimin, “Have fun, baby.” He took Taehyung to the couch and let the vocalist curl up on his lap and cuddle him. 

“Jimin!” 

Jimin looked up to see Taemin standing up with Jongin. He smiled, “Hi hyungs.”

Taemin hugged him tightly, before Jongin wrapped him up in his arms and kissed his forehead. “Where's Tae?” 

Jimin smiled, “With Hakyeon hyung. Taehyung is a bit needy right now.”

“Well, he couldn't be in better hands,” Jongin smiled. 

Jimin laughs, “Where's your members?”

Taemin smiles, “Jonghyun hyung is outside with Jeonghan, and Kibum is with the NCT kids somewhere around here.” 

Jongin shrugs, “I lost track of them the minute I got here.”

Jimin laughs. He looks around before finding a pair of familiar doe eyes. He grins, walking toward the pretty boy. “Hi Jinwoo hyung!” He greets. 

Jinwoo beams, standing up and giving him a hug. “Hi Jiminnie!” 

Jimin can smell the familiar scent of a mated omega. His eyes widened, “Wait! You're bonded?? To whom?” 

“With the rest of my members. It was a huge misunderstanding, and basically I have the most self-sacrificing, naive members, ever.” Jinwoo says fondly. 

“I'm so happy for you hyung,” Jimin smiles. 

“Thanks. Have you met the new babies?” Jinwoo asks. 

“Not yet! Who's new this time?” Jimin asks. 

“So Taeyong, Doyoung, Jungwoo, WinWin, and Mark are all here. Jinhwan and Junhoe of iKon, and rumor has it Donghae hyung and Yesung hyung are here too,” Jinwoo informs. 

“Donghae hyung?? He's so lovely, I hope he is here,” Jimin says. 

“Hyung, come cuddle with me,” Mino whines, draping himself on Jinwoos back. 

“Don't be rude to your dongsaeng,” Jinwoo chastises gently. 

Mino smiles, “Hi Jimin.”

Jimin grins, “Hi hyung.”

“You wanna join us?” Jinwoo asks.

“Nah, take care of your boy. I'm going to see if I can find some people,” Jimin said. 

He waved before making his way out to the deck. Jonghyun was sitting down, watching Jeonghan talking animatedly with Baekhyun and Mark, who had a swollen belly. 

“Hi hyung, can I sit with you?” Jimin asks, approaching the talented vocalist. 

Jonghyun grins, “You never need to ask me.” 

Jimin allows his senior to pull him onto his lap and wrap him up in a comforting cuddle. 

“How are you Minnie?” Jonghyun asks. 

“Good. I had a question. Is Donghae hyung actually here?” Jimin asks. 

Jonghyun chuckled, “He sure is popular. Yeah, hyung is here.” 

Jimin beams, “Oh hyung, please please _please_ , pretty please introduce us?” 

Jonghyun laughs, “Only because I can't refuse such a cute, mochi-faced dongsaeng. Jeonghannie,” Jonghyun calls cutely. 

The Seventeen vocalist turns around and smiles, bowing to Jimin in greeting. 

“Hi sunbae,” he says sweetly. “Yes Jonghyun hyung?” 

“I'm going to introduce Jimin to someone, and I'll be back okay?” Jonghyun says. 

Jeonghan smiles, “Okay hyung!” 

Jimin stands up, and feels Jonghyun take his hand in his own. “He was in the kitchen earlier,” Jonghyun says. 

They walk into the kitchen to find Taeyong and Kihyun talking animatedly. 

“Taeyong-ssi, have you seen Donghae hyung?” Jonghyun says, when the two notice them and bow. 

“Not recently hyung. He was cooking with us, but left now that everything is just simmering and baking,” Taeyong answers. 

Jonghyun thanks him, and they leave. Jimin squeezes his hyungs hand, “Maybe he's out front?” 

“It can't hurt to check,” Jonghyun hums. 

They walk out the front door and see the familiar tall figure standing just a few meters away. 

“Hyung?” Jonghyun calls. 

Dongahe turns, smiling as he pockets his phone. Jimin is jealous of the older man being allowed to have his phone. 

“Everything okay?” Jonghyun asks worriedly. 

Donghae smirks, “Yeah, Hyukjae called. Apparently Jungsoo was a couple seconds away from a nervous breakdown.”

Jonghyun frowned, “Is hyung okay?” 

“Yeah, he worries for no reason. I talked him down, and he seems to be a bit more reasonable now. Those lovable alphas,” Donghae chuckles. 

Jonghyun smiles, “Don't tease hyung too much. He does it out of love. Ah, hyung, this is Jimin. He asked me to introduce him to you. You've got a bit of a fanboy.” He teases gently. 

Jimin feels his cheeks warm in embarrassment. 

Donghae softens considerably. “Jimin-ssi? It's nice to meet you.” 

Jimin tried to resist blushing more, but he can feel his cheeks flush at the ridiculously attractive man. “Ah, it's nice to meet you Donghae-sunbaenim.” 

“Hyung is fine, Jimin-ssi,” Donghae corrects gently. 

“Hyung is an excellent cuddler,” Jonghyun shares, “and Jiminnie is the cutest snuggler. If Bangtan hadn't already claimed him, I'd be bothering Jinki hyung about making him ours.” 

Jimin can definitely feel his cheeks turn a couple shades darker, “Ah, hyung.” 

Donghae laughs, “You are cute. I've heard the rumors.”

Jimin covers his face with his hands, leaning into Jonghyuns chest. He can feel Jonghyuns chest vibrate with laughter. 

“Jungsoo hyung speaks fondly of your and your pack. Said you were the most polite, friendly, and humble group he's met in a while,” Donghae says fondly. 

“We try. We always try to remain humble and respectful. My Namjoon hyung has a lot of respect for the industry, and he wanted us to have that same mindset,” Jimin acknowledges, “Please thank your hyung for the lovely compliment. We always try to show a better image.” 

“‘Your Namjoon hyung’?” Donghae asks. 

Jimin blushes, “Yes, my alpha, and leader of our group.” 

“Oh, you are smitten, aren’t you?” Donghae teases. 

“I love my group,” Jimin says happily, “and I’m not ashamed to show that.” 

“That’s a rare quality these days,” Donghae acknowledges fondly. 

“I couldn’t think of any other way to be,” Jimin says. 

Donghae smiles, “I like your loyalty. So what have I missed? It’s been a while since I’ve been able to come to one of these things.” 

“Well, after everyone gets here, we’ll eat and then party. Loud music, dancing, a little alcohol, and then we all fall asleep in the large room in the biggest, softest cuddle pile,” Jonghyun says. 

“That sounds great,” Donghae hums happily. 

“Then tomorrow we have brunch, and just relax. Some luxurious services will be available to us. Like massages, a sauna, expensive facials for our skin, basically a day of pampering and being lazy,” Jonghyun smiles. 

“I love the cuddling,” Jimin says happily. 

“Well, you find me tonight and I’ll cuddle you,” Donghae teases, winking playfully at him. 

“Aigoo~” Jonghyun laughs, “Everyone is affected by our Jiminnie’s charm.”

The door swung open. The three turned to look at the surprise visitor. It was Taehyung, “Ah, hi sunbaes, Jimin, we need to get ready for tonight!” 

“Ready?” Donghae asks. 

Jimin’s blush returns to his cheeks. “Oh, it’s tradition to dress up and kind of...show off at the party.” 

“Oh, your poor pack, not being able to see that,” Donghae teases. 

“Hyung,” Jimin whines. 

Jonghyun takes mercy on Jimin and pushes him toward Tae, “Go get ready, baby.” 

Jimin follows Taehyung into the house so that they can get dresses. It was going to be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's continued support!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Follow me at my [Tumblr!](https://kpopthoughtbubble.tumblr.com/) I can't wait to talk to you all! c:


End file.
